


Escape Artists

by Nary



Category: JourneyQuest
Genre: Accidental Bardic Performance, And a very special cameo by Silver Tom, Awkward Flirting, Cute, F/M, First Meetings, Murder, Possession, Sisters, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: It was a large, somewhat ramshackle structure with a sign hanging outside that bore the image of a sword and crown, and from within the sounds of laughter and music could be heard.  "What's this?" Wren asked uncertainly."A tavern," Starling told her.  She'd read about taverns in her books, and she knew that they were often where adventures began.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [professor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/professor/gifts).



"They won't let me leave. I'm never going to get to have any adventures!" Wren moaned, and flopped face-first onto her bed. 

Starling looked up from her book. "Just because they said 'no' - again - doesn't mean it'll never happen," she told her little sister. "It just means you need to come up with another plan of attack."

Wren's answer, whatever it might have been, was muffled by her pillow.

"You could just run away, you'd probably be able to get one or two decent adventures in before they have you hunted down," said Starling, and tried to return her attention to the page she had been reading before Wren had burst into the room in a flurry of tears and ribbons. It was a tale about a ruggedly handsome barbarian and his adventures, and thus of considerable interest to her right now.

"You are the actual _worst_!" Wren lifted her head long enough to say. 

"No, that would be our parents," Starling corrected her. "They don't call them the Wicked Kings because they're so nice and understanding, you know."

Wren sat up, her tear-streaked face taking on a stubborn set that was extremely familiar to Starling. "They think they can keep us trapped here forever, but they're wrong."

Starling sighed. "Obviously they're wrong." She had been planning her own escape since she was sixteen, and was just waiting for the right time and opportunity to put it into action. Wren, however, was a dreamer, and less inclined to carefully formulate long-term plans. "Just be glad that because they're going to live forever, they aren't forcing us to get married and perpetuate their dynastic ambitions."

"And they want to wipe out Transis and Golden Valley, so they won't try to use us to make alliances with them," Wren agreed. "Imagine being married off to some merchant prince or barbarian warlord!"

"Yes," Starling said, only a little wistfully, "that would be awful." She stood up, and reached for her sister's hand. "Come on," she said, "we're going to sneak out."

Wren's face brightened. Sneaking out to explore the city was one of their few amusements, apart from the books they were permitted. The citadel of the Wicked Kings wasn't the type of court where elegant balls were held, or jousts and tournaments took place, or where bards came to share their tales and songs. There weren't a lot of options for entertainment, so when Starling and Wren had found an old passage that led out of the fortress, they'd been eager to take advantage of it. So far they'd used it to visit a park along the River Frael where they could watch the ships as they sailed away to far-off ports, and to wander through the Wicked Market looking at the various booths without actually buying anything other than a few pastries, and to watch as the troops massed on the mustering grounds before they marched off to battle in the Afterlands. "Where should we go this time?" Wren asked.

"I don't know," said Starling. "Let's go find something fun."

The sisters put on their plainest clothes, wrapping themselves in cloaks and pulling up their hoods, disguising themselves as well as they were able to under the circumstances. It wasn't as though most people would recognize the daughters of the Wicked Kings in any case. Technically they were only the daughters of two of the Wicked Kings, while the third was their older brother, but the Triumvirate were so closely merged by this point that they might as well have had three parents - three quarrelling, vindictive, more than a little insane parents. 

The Kings had bigger things to worry about than whether their daughters were slipping outside the Citadel to wander the city streets, but nevertheless Wren and Starling knew that if they were caught, their punishment could be severe. So they took what precautions they could, waiting until the coast was clear before heading to the hidden doorway behind a threadbare tapestry and making their way down the narrow corridor that led to the outside world. It emerged from the walls behind a small cluster of scrubby bushes, and from there they were able to avoid any guards as they made their way out into the streets of the city.

The Wicked City was a well-ordered capital with a thoroughly cowed populace. Everyone knew what happened to you if you spoke out against the Wicked Kings, and it was extremely unpleasant. The servitors of the Wicked Cult, who worshipped the Kings as gods, kept a close eye on the rest of the citizens, reporting on anyone who plotted treason or dissent. As a result, people had learned to keep their heads bowed and no one paid much attention to two cloaked figures who emerged from the vicinity of the citadel, for their own good.

"We could walk around the market again," Wren said hopefully, pulling on her sister's arm to drag her in that direction. "Maybe the lady who sells those amazing lemon tarts will be there." The weather was overcast, though, with the possibility of rain in the air, so Starling shook her head. Getting soaked would only make them more conspicuous when they had to sneak back to their rooms. Instead, she led the way towards a building at the edge of the marketplace, despite Wren's longing glances back towards the various booths and stalls. 

It was a large, somewhat ramshackle structure with a sign hanging outside that bore the image of a sword and crown, and from within the sounds of laughter and music could be heard. "What's this?" Wren asked uncertainly.

"A tavern," Starling told her. She'd read about taverns in her books, and she knew that they were often where adventures began. Without further hesitation, she pushed the door open and dragged her sister inside. 

The room was dimly lit and tightly packed, but they managed to elbow their way through the crowd and find a seat at one of the tables. A young woman, close to their own age, approached. She looked overworked and distracted. "What'll you have?"

"Two dwarven ales," Starling said, pretending she did this every day. She had never actually had a dwarven ale, but people ordered it in seedy taverns in adventure stories, so it must be good.

"Sure thing," said the barmaid, looking at them a bit more closely. "Are you here for the show?"

"That's right," Starling agreed, although she had no idea what the girl was talking about. "Is it starting soon?"

"It sodding well better be," the barmaid said with a grimace. "He's been keeping them waiting for ages and they're getting restless."

"He?" Wren looked curious. Starling shot her sister a significant look - if they were supposed to be here for some show, presumably they should already have known who they were going to see. 

But maybe the waitress was too harried to notice the slip-up. "Silver Tom," she said. "He's the most famous bard we've ever had here, and if he doesn't start soon, his fans might tear the place apart." She nodded to a knot of people, mainly but not exclusively teenage girls, clustered near the stage, who were murmuring amongst themselves. Several of them were wearing identical hats, Starling noted, black with a silver badge and droopy feather.

"As long as they don't start a riot, I'll get those ales for you," the waitress said, dropping a bowl of salted nuts on the table and then turning to push her way through the crowd to the bar.

Wren leaned forward, hands clasped excitedly to her chest. "This place is amazing," she said in a hushed whisper. "It even has free peanuts!"

"Amazing," Starling agreed, distracted by a large man in a cloak in the corner. He looked like he was trying to avoid being noticed as much as they were, but still she couldn't help taking in his broad shoulders, muscular arms, and fierce scowl - as well as the axe at his side. He looked like he could have been a barbarian warlord, or a rugged pirate captain, or the hero of any of her favorite stories. She contemplated going over to talk to him, but then glanced back at her little sister - Wren might get into trouble if left to her own devices in a place like this.

Wren was currently stuffing her face full of peanuts and watching the girls clustered in front of the stage, who had taken up a chant of "We want Silver Tom!" "Whoever this guy is, he must be really good," Wren said, through a mouthful of nuts.

"Good?" said a girl at the next table. "He's only the biggest bard ever! He absolutely quakes!" 

"Really?" Wren turned to face her, brushing away peanut crumbs from her chin. "Is he so big he shakes the stage when he walks?"

The girl laughed. "No, I mean he's incredible. You must have been living under a rock if you haven't heard of him!"

Starling quickly spoke up to cover whatever Wren's answer was going to be. "We're not from around here. We grew up in... in a convent."

Wren nodded in hasty agreement. "A very strict convent. No music at all."

"Ugh, that rots." The girl smiled, sticking out her hand. "My name's Daisy, what's yours?"

"Robin," Wren improvised cheerfully, returning the handshake. "And this is my sister... Mallard."

Starling glared daggers at Wren, but forced a smile. "Mal is fine." Figuring that Wren would be safe enough chatting with the other girl, she stood. "Stay here, I'll be right back." She told herself she wasn't going to do anything inappropriate - she would just say hello to him. Maybe he wouldn't even want to talk to her, and that would be the end of it. She tried not to think too hard about what might happen if that _wasn't_ the case.

She slid up beside him in what she hoped was a casual but just a little bit sultry move. When he didn't turn to look at her right away, she cleared her throat. The huge man glanced at her and she gave him her most seductive smile. "Hey there, gorgeous."

He looked puzzled, and maybe a bit annoyed. "What do you want?"

"You," she blurted before she could think twice. "I mean... to talk to you. Just talk. I mean... unless you want to do more than just talk." She could tell she was blushing, and she hated it. If she had been one of the glamorous, sophisticated women in the stories, she would have known exactly what to say to wrap him around her little finger, instead of babbling some foolish nonsense.

"I'm not interested in your pointless chatter, little girl," he told her firmly.

Starling was torn between being irritated and just wanting to slink back to her seat in disappointment, but the irritation won out. "You don't have to be so unpleasant!"

To her surprise, his brooding frown (which was still devastatingly attractive) curved into a slight smile at that. "I guess you don't know who I am."

"Well I could say the same for you," Starling retorted, crossing her arms and sticking her chin out. "You've got no idea who I am either."

"Should I?" He was looking at her more intently now, and Starling began to worry about whether he might recognize her. This was feeling more and more like a bad idea. 

"No. Just forget I ever existed," she said, and stood up to go. The burly man grabbed her by the arm and she whipped around, prepared to yell at him, but he clapped a hand over her mouth and quickly shoved her down under the table. Her protests were muffled, but she soon realized what was happening when she heard her parents' voices. 

"So, Karn," her mother's voice said. "You dare to set foot in our kingdom?" Starling peeked out cautiously, and could see the shoes and the edge of the robe of whoever was currently being puppeted by her parents - probably a priest of the Wicked Cult. She hoped desperately that they wouldn't look around and notice Wren.

"I'd like to see you try and stop me," the man replied. "I am no longer a slave, and I come and go as I please." Despite her worries, Starling couldn't help but notice that from down here, she could see that his legs were as strong and well-muscled as the rest of him. In fact, she could have looked right up his loincloth if she wanted to... 

"Look, you hulking oaf," her brother's petulant voice interjected. "We could have you killed where you stand - or turn you over to the church of Vieris, how would you like that?"

"You would do better to kill me," said the man calmly. "After all, I escaped once before, and I can do it again."

"Very well," Starling's father's voice said, with a resigned sigh, and there was some sudden movement as the men lunged at one another. Starling reached out from under the table and and grabbed the edge of the Wicked Priest's robe, pulling him off-balance. There was a brief struggle and then a sick snapping sound. She held very still, not sure what to do, until the man - Karn, apparently - stuck his head under the table.

"You can come out now," he told her, "as long as you'll help me hide a body." Then he winked at her.

"Absolutely," Starling said, and fell in love.

The dead priest was sitting on the bench beside Karn, looking like he'd passed out drunk apart from the unnatural angle of his head. Fortunately, as Starling could see once she crawled out from under the table, the crowd was distracted by the arrival on the stage of a man in poofy trousers and a floppy hat. 

"Gentlefolk, I beseech your patience," he proclaimed, holding up his hand for silence. "I am Sebastien the Euphonious, and-"

"WE WANT SILVER TOM!" one of the girls screamed, and the others roared their agreement.

"I know, I know," said Sebastien with a soothing smile. "But due to the sudden bestowal upon him of a new and most glorious epic, he will be unable to perform tonight. However, I will be taking his place -" Whatever the unfortunate man was about to say next was cut off by the wailing of the crowd, and he found himself having to dodge peanuts, half-full mugs of ale, and at least one knife.

"He's going to wind up on the pile of dead bards," Karn said.

"This poor guy? I mean, is he really that much worse than whoever this Silver Tom is?"

"No, I meant him," Karn said, elbowing the dead priest, who flopped over onto the table. "Come on, while everyone's trying to murder the singer, help me walk him out the back door."

They each took one side of the dead man and, hooking their arms around his back for support, marched out the back of the tavern. Starling felt an inappropriately warm flush spreading across her cheeks as Karn's hand touched her arm. It would have been romantic except for the dead priest. With all the commotion, no one paid them any attention, and once they were out in the back alley, Karn picked up the body and slung it over his shoulder as easily as another man might lift a knapsack.

"Thank you," he said. "You have a level head, it seems. I hope the Wicked Kings' servitor didn't see you - I wouldn't want you to get into trouble for associating with me, but their cruel vengeance knows no bounds."

"I know, they're my parents," Starling blurted. Karn looked surprised at that, but she pressed on, knowing that if she didn't say this now, he'd disappear and she'd never see him again. He might still do that, in fact, but at least she'd have tried. "If you're fighting against them, I can help you. I know their secrets, I know their weaknesses... please. Take me with you."

Karn frowned, and her heart sank. "And what if you are a spy for them, sent to gain my trust and lure me into their clutches?"

"I'm not!" she said. "I helped you! I could have just let that man kill you if I was working for them." 

"He would not have killed me," Karn scoffed. "Many have tried, and I bear the scars of their efforts, but none have vanquished me in battle. Treachery, on the other hand..." He looked her up and down suspiciously, his hand tightening about the handle of his axe.

"Oh stop it," Starling told him. "I'm not going to betray you. I want to get out of here as much as you do - maybe more."

"I am still the one holding a dead priest," Karn pointed out, but he smiled again. "If you mean what you say, meet me tomorrow at nightfall by the South Gate, and be ready to travel."

Starling nodded, barely able to contain her excitement. "I will. I'll be there." The noise from inside the tavern was growing louder, and she glanced over her shoulder. "I should get back - I need to make sure my sister is all right."

"Very well." Karn turned to go, and then turned back, hesitating for a moment longer. "What is your name?"

She couldn't believe she'd almost let him go without telling him. "It's Starling."

"Until tomorrow, Starling." 

"Tomorrow," she repeated, her heart hammering so hard she thought it might burst. She watched him walk away, dead body over his shoulder, and before she slipped back inside, blew a kiss at his retreating back. She didn't see a man with a feather in his cap slip out of the shadows behind some empty barrels and follow Karn, scribbling frantically in the book he carried.

She stepped into a scene that took her a moment to grasp. The crowd weren't rioting, they were applauding and laughing, which was a relief at first, until she realized why. Wren - her sweet, foolish little sister - was up on the stage, telling an extremely filthy joke. 

"....so the wizard says, 'I didn't realize you were a shrieker!'" Wren grinned and the audience broke into gales of laughter. "How about a song?" Wren said, after pausing just long enough for them to quiet down again. When the crowd cheered, she launched into a rousing rendition of 'The Biggest Turnip of All'.

Starling's jaw fell open. At first she was just horrified, but the more she listened, the more she realized that Wren actually wasn't doing badly - she certainly had the audience's attention, at any rate, and they seemed to be enjoying the show. But all that attention was bound to backfire, if anyone recognized her. Starling edged her way over to the stage and stood in the front row, giving her sister a stern glare and some 'let's get out of here' motions.

"That's all for tonight, thanks everyone, you've been great!" Wren said when she wrapped up the bawdy song. With a wave to the crowd, who were calling out for more, she stepped down and rejoined her sister. She was practically bouncing, she was so excited. 

"Come on," Starling hissed, "let's get out of here before you get us both caught."

"All right, but it was so fun!" Wren reluctantly let Starling drag her out of the tavern, waving to the crowd a few more times before the door closed behind them. "This was the best night ever," she said wistfully as they walked away. "And the dwarven ale was great! You didn't come back, so I had yours too..."

Starling nodded. She thought for a moment of telling Wren that she'd met someone incredible, that she was leaving to have adventures (and hopefully lots of sex) with him, but it would only upset her, and right now she was happier than Starling had seen her in months. Instead she smiled and took her sister's hand. "I'm glad you had a good time."

"I wonder if I could do that again," Wren mused. "Or even go to Bardic College...if they'd let me..." 

"Maybe," Starling agreed. "You should ask them in the morning." That way they could make their decision before they found out that Starling had run away, and she wouldn't be responsible for ruining her sister's dreams. She could write her a letter to try and explain, but she knew that no matter what she said, Wren would be hurt that she was leaving. "Just promise me you won't end up on the pile," she told her, squeezing her hand more tightly.

Wren looked confused. "Pile?" 

"Never mind," said Starling.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
